Pack of Lies
by cuttlefin
Summary: Supernatural goodness.
1. Prologue

Now, I feel I should warn you, Reader; this is not an ordinary story told by an ordinary person. Hell, I'm not even human. But we'll get to that soon.

There are things in this world that humans are just better off not knowing about. Most people can't handle the fact that there is something stronger, faster, and better than them in the world. If humans found out of our existence, we would all be sought out and killed within the week; hunted like...well, like the animals we are. We protect our secret with our lives, what else can we do? Some of us take it upon ourselves to protect the humans as well, but most don't see the point. There have been times when a human under protection turned and killed the very one protecting it.

Sometimes the line between whats good, and whats right gets blurred.


	2. Chapter 1

The dirt felt heavenly compared to the hard, burning pavement. Running in the summer was not exactly my most favorite activity. I slowed down to a trot and then a light jog, taking in the forest around me.

"Umie, fall in." My leader ordered me. I had no choice but to rejoin the pack. I pushed myself back up to a comfortable running speed and easily passed the slowest members of the group. I was by far the fastest-and only-girl in the pack, but you wouldn't hear any of the boys admitting that out loud. _Don't push too hard_. I shook my head violently, causing myself to trip over my own legs. I rolled head first into a tree. I recovered quickly and glared at my brother, Lucas. _Don't do that when I'm running._ I sent back, still glaring. I pushed hard and moved ahead of him, I was almost to the front of the pack now. The leader, Alcane, stopped suddenly. Of course his second knew what was happening and loped gracefully to a stop next to him. The rest of us were left to stumble over each other.

"My pack," Alcane started once he had shifted. "My brothers, my sister." He looked at me, "I have called this meeting to warn you all. Not only is a new pack moving in on our home, but there is another close group moving quickly towards us. We know not if either group is peaceful or vicious, but it would be best to avoid them nonetheless."

"But what about you? Don't you have to formally introduce everyone?" I asked. I immediately regretted my decision. Talking meant shifting back, and that meant I was vulnerable. Cook wasted no time in pouncing on top of me and pinning me down to the ground, snarling in my face. I broke rank, and I deserved to be punished.

"Cook, get off." Alcane commanded. Cook was off of me in less than a second and back at our leaders side.

"Umie, you know better than to break rank like that. Come now, you are no longer a pup!" Alcane had a way of reprimanding you, but making it soft and easy to swallow. I think thats what made him such a good leader.

"But sir, if I may that is.." I ducked my head and looked straight down, hoping my show of submission was enough.

"Continue."

"Thank you. Sir, if we ignore them, they could think that we're the hostile ones. They could form an attack based off of the wrong assumptions. Maybe if we meet these new packs, let them know we're here and this is our home, maybe they'd pass through quietly?" I finished my speech and instantly phased back, frightened of further punishment from Cook.

"An interesting point you bring up, Umie. We should allow you to speak freely more often, as I've never heard anything but good come from you and those you speak of you. You'll do well in this pack." I smiled to myself, but got a low growl from Cook. He was afraid of me overthrowing him from his spot. I sent back a blatent refusal to that. I wasn't interested in politics.

"Now, all in favor of meeting these groups?" A unanimous howl from the pack was our way of saying 'Aye'. Alcane shifted back and took the front position, howling himself once and running off at an alarming pace. Great, we were training now. I sneezed my distaste and pushed myself so that I was behind Cook the entire time. I could feel his anger and competitive side seeping out of him, if I wasn't careful, I would get bit. I fell back a spot or two and I felt his emotions calm down and his mind clear. He was refocused on the goal, our finish line.

I got an idea in my head. It was crazy, and I would most definitely get into loads of trouble for it. But I knew I could do it, and I had something to prove. I dug my nails deeper into the soft ground for better purchase and I shot off with everything I had. I passed the two members I had previously drifted behind until I was right on Cooks tail again. His attention diverted back to me, and I could feel his anger rising again. That was the wonderfully awful thing about being part of the pack: you could hear everyones thoughts. Nothing was private or secret; we knew literally everything about each other. I guess thats why our bonds were so strong with each other. Each member was a part of me, just like I was a part of each of them. I apologized to Cook mentally and pushed harder. We were neck and neck and I was moving ahead, I stole a sideways glance at him. Even in form I could see the determination set in his features. I thought once more about abandoning my mission and then a wave of power came over me. I took a deep breath and burst ahead of Cook and now I ran neck and neck with Alcane. I didn't dare look in his direction for fear of him turning his gaze to me. For some reason, he didn't tell me to fall back, he didn't say anything at all to me. He let me contest him, he let me push ahead. I broke free of the pack and raced forward; I had never gone this fast before. The trees and foliage whipped by my head at lightning speeds, but I dodged them even faster. I passed the finish mark but I couldn't stop, I wouldn't stop. I kept pushing and going until I could finally feel the anguish and pain in my muscles, my shortness of breath, and I had cut my pads. I wobbled over to a soft patch of moss and collapsed in a heap.

It was a long while before I felt anyone looking for me, and that suited me just fine. I let my eyes close against my better judgement and fell into a long, deep sleep.

When I woke up, there were six pairs of eyes glaring at me.


	3. Chapter 2

I yelped and jumped up. Bad idea, I thought as I crashed to the floor. Okay, still in wolf form. I scrambled to my feet and hunched my back, making my hair stand up.

"Whoa pup, relax. No one is going to hurt you." One of them spoke to me, holding out his hand. His voice was so smooth, so relaxing that I almost found myself immediately trusting him. I backed up until I hit a wall and couldn't go any further. Knowing I was trapped I started growling and pulling up my lips. Hopefully, they just thought I was some dog, and not..well, not a shifter.

"Hey sweetie. C'mere puppy." A small, pixie like girl stepped forward. She had long red hair that had been pulled back into a half up, half down do. She had large, round blue eyes that sparkled in the light. She crouched down and held out her hand, she even lowered her head and looked at the ground. _Shit, shes a shifter._ It was the only explanation. Well, looks like I found the new pack. I decided playing dumb would be best. Slowly, I walked over to her and sniffed her hand, I even licked it for added emphasis. She smiled and scratched behind my ears.

"Told you." She smirked at someone behind her, earning her a hearty scoff.

I started whimpering and looking around; playing the scared puppy was always the easiest way to get outside.

"Maybe she has to use the bathroom?" The small girl suggested. _Jackpot. _She moved to open the door, but a hand shot out of nowhere and grasped her wrist. It must have been very painful, judging by the look on her beatiful face.

"She is not allowed outside. Put her in the bathroom. I'm sure she knows what to do with it." The man turned his attention on me, glaring harshly. I rolled onto my back and whimpered again.

"Dammit, you've scared her! And she was just trusting me. How can you think that every dog, or even every animal that we come across is a Being? She is a dog! If she wasn't, she would have phased and fought her way out by now. Wolves aren't exactly known for just rolling over." She said pointing at me to prove her point. I was safe, for now. The young girl would protect me as long as I played it smart.

"Caroline, I swear to God if you get in my way with this-"  
>"Back off, Gabrial." A warning voice came from the back of the room. I couldn't be sure, but it sounded like the same person that had scoffed at Caroline earlier. I gave the room a good once over for the first time. There were six people in the small room, not including myself.<p>

"Eli, do _not_ tell me what to do." The man named Gabrial switched his attention to Eli.

"Easily done. Don't threaten my fiancee and you've got yourself a deal." He smirked cockily and held out his hand as if they would shake on it. Gabrial pointed his finger at him and it looked as if there were very many colorful phrases going through his mind, but he decided against it and let his hand fall.

"Caroline." He nodded briefly at her and left the room. There wasn't much I could see when the door was opened, but it looked like that led to the outside. As long as I could slip through that door, I would be home free.

Caroline walked over to me again and rubbed at my chin.

"Come on, puppy. Lets go potty." She patted her thigh and I jumped up and tried my best to look eager about pissing outside. She walked towards the same door that Gabrial had gone through and cracked it open.

"Coast clear?" Another girl stepped out from a shadowy corner. She had long, dark hair and a light caramel complexion. As she walked closer to me, I noticed her green eyes flash with anger. She sucked in a breath and glared at me, but said nothing. _Emily..is that..is that you?_ I sent out to her. Her eyes narrowed by a fraction but she showed no other signs of recieving my message. When you're in a pack, everyone can hear everyone all the time, no matter what. But if you were to meet a Shifter from outside of your pack, you could only hear the things they wanted to send to you, and visa versa. If this really was the long lost Emily, I couldn't be completely sure.

"Yeah, everything looks good." Caroline nodded, and opened the door wider. I took the opportunity and bolted. "The dog! No!" I heard one of the girls yell, but in my rush I couldn't distinguish, nor did I particularly care, which it was. I pushed with all my strength, barely acknowledging the scenery around me. I saw a medium height wooden fence coming up fast. Jumping had never been my strong point but I didn't see any other choice. I picked up speed and charged at the fence, leaping at the exact moment I meant to. I sailed through the air and easily cleared the fence. The ground came back up at me before I was ready, and I hit it hard. I rolled into a ravine and decided to just lay there quietly for a moment to regain my strength.

"God dammit, Caroline! I told you not to let her out! What the fuck did I say?" I could hear Gabrial bellowing close to the edge of the yard. "God dammit!" His voice shook with anger and I thought I could feel the ground rumble slightly beneath me.

"Should we go after her?" Caroline asked timidly.

"No, she'll be long gone by now. Did you see how fast she made it to the fence? She was faster than even Lain." I didn't know who-or what-Lain was, but I didn't want to stick around to find out. I waited until I heard their voices fading and the door slam until I even took a deep breath. I sniffed the ground in search for my path home, but nothing smelled even romotely familiar. I sneezed out of anger. I had no idea where these people had taken me, but it wasn't anywhere near home. I picked a direction at random and silently padded through the underbrush until I was out of earshot, then I picked up speed and hoped for the best.


End file.
